


Me and the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Lucifer, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Lucifer Morningstar, Pre-Series Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The apocalypse isn't the first time Sam Winchester meets Lucifer. Years before, the night his dad kicks him out, Sam meets a man claiming to be the Devil who offers him a ride to California.





	Me and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a Lucifer/Supernatural crossover fic for so long. Because while I don’t want the Lucifer from his own universe anywhere near Sam, I may or may not ship him with this one. 
> 
> Anyway, title taken from the song “Me and the Devil” by Soap & Skin.

Sam’s steps halt on the side of the road when he hears a familiar purr of the car engine. His fingers tighten around the strap of his backpack. He straightens his shoulders, trying to make himself appear taller, more confident. There’s no way he’s letting Dean take him back to that rundown motel. 

 _“If you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back.”_ As dad's hurtful words ring in Sam's ear, he becomes even more determined to keep walking. He doesn't slow down. Not even when the engine of his brother's car dies down. 

“Sam, stop!”

He doesn’t. Sam picks up his pace instead. The sound of his brother’s boots keeps getting louder. A loud yelp escapes his lips when a hand wraps around his arm and yanks him back.

“Let me go, you asshole!” Sam struggles.

“Don’t be a such a bitch and get in the damn car.” Dean tries to pull him along but Sam puts up a fight.

“Dean, enough!” Sam jerks his arm out of his brother’s grip and gets right in his face as he says, “Dad told me to leave. I am going to Palo Alto so don’t you try to fucking stop me.”

“And what? Bail on your family? How can you be so damn selfish?”

Dean’s words hurt. Sam also understands what Dean leaves unsaid. Letting out a deep sigh Sam says, “I’m not abandoning you, Dean. Just page me whenever you need me, man. And- and I’ll call you every day.”

“Right, right, you’ll call me,” Dean humorlessly laughs looking at the ground. Sam doesn't even see the blow coming. He doesn't have time to duck and Dean's knuckles connect with his jaw sending him tumbling down to the ground. Hands grab at his jacket and he finds himself being hauled up before he has time to realize what's going on. “I will drag you back with me, even if I have to knock your ass out, you hear me? Now come on!”

Shock keeps Sam from struggling this time. The blow from his brother still rings in his ears and he can feel his cheek swelling up.

“Oof… I did not expect this to end so quickly,” an unfamiliar voice comes from somewhere behind them. “How disappointing. My money was on you winning this, big guy”

Dean immediately lets go of Sam’s jacket and reaches into the back of his pocket. The clicking sound of his gun follows soon. “Where the hell did you come from?”

As Sam’s vision clears, he sees a man dressed in an expensive suit sitting on top of a Corvette.

“I don't think your puny brain will be able to comprehend the answer to that,” the man replies. His voice, deep and sultry.

Sam tries hard not to notice just how hot the guy was, as he sauntered over to them. 

“What a lovely little toy,” the man says patronizingly as he stops right in front of Dean’s pistol.

His word hit a nerve with Dean who grits his teeth and presses the gun further onto the man’s forehead. “Who are you?”

A Cheshire grin spreads across the man’s face. “The name’s Lucifer Morningstar.”

Sam breath hitches. He takes in a large gulp of air and blinks at the man. Dean seems equally perplexed and he pulls the gun back.

“Like the Devil?” Sam asks slowly. 

“Exactly like the Devil,” the man, Lucifer, throws a charming smile his way “I see you’re the smart one in this family.”

Against his will, Sam’s cheeks heat up at the comment. Beside him, Dean starts to laugh.

“Right, if you’re the Devil then I am Madonna,” he tries to sound nonchalant but Sam knows him better. Knows he’s trying to hide his nervousness with the faux confidence.

“Well, nice to meet you, Madonna,” Lucifer replies,

This man sure knows how to get under Dean’s skin. Sam feels a grip on his arm again as his big brother starts to pull him away. “Come on, Sammy. We’re going home.”

Right. Dean was here to take him back to that rundown motel they were all holed up in for a month.

Before Dean can drag him back to the car, they find their way blocked by the man claiming to be the Devil. “Okay, as much as I don’t care about whatever is going on here,” Lucifer says pointing at the two of them. “I can tell the smart one clearly doesn’t want to go with you. So maybe you should let him go.”

“Get out of my way you circus freak before I make you regret it.”

Dean’s threats don’t faze the other man at all. He doesn’t move. Instead keeps his eyes trained on Sam. There’s something about those eyes like they’re boring right into Sam’s soul.

That somehow gives Sam the courage to yank his arm out of his brother’s grip again, “Dean! Stop! I am going to California. I’m out. I’m done with dad’s crusade.”

“So you’re done avenging mom?”

“That’s not what she would have wanted for us, Dean,” Sam’s voice wavers. “Just go back to dad.”

“And how exactly will you get to California from here, huh?” Dean grits his teeth. “Walk 2000 miles?”

“Well, isn’t this a coincidence?” Lucifer chimes in again. “I am headed that way too. If you need a ride that is.”

Sam perks up at that. “You are?”

“So you just happen to be heading that way too? Not suspicious at all,” Dean scoffs before heading over to his car. “Sam, get in the damn car.”

“No,” Sam replies adamantly.

“Fine. Then go with this psycho. See if I care.”

Sam purses his lips and looks between Dean and the man claiming to be the Devil. His anger and his pride make the decision for him. He walks over to the passenger side of the Corvette and gets in.

Lucifer smirks in triumph as he saunters over to his car as well. Sam sees him offer Dean a salute as a goodbye, before getting in.

Sam looks over his shoulder when he hears Dean yelling his name, telling him he won’t come around to save his ass if he gets himself killed, but Sam ignores him.

“Buckle up, kid. You’re in for one _hell_ of a ride,” Lucifer laughs as he starts the car and pulls out of the shoulder.

“Sam. My name is Sam,” Sam corrects him, hugging his backpack close to his chest.

He suddenly regrets his decision.


End file.
